In The Snow
by Saltimbango
Summary: I dream I had a while ago where Draco finds Harry while he's out in the snow.. Mild swearing, basically just kissing.


**Okay, so this is a really weird dream I had the other night.. it was totally crazy! xD Anyhow, I edited it a bit (so it made sense LOL) and wrote it out :3 I think there's some mild swearing, but it's not too bad xD Here's what my brain goo comes up with while I'm sleeping.. hope you enjoy it, R&R, and I may do some equally crazy sequels! :D Keep on reading, Drarry fans ;)**

**Salti x**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine. If they were, there would be a lot more snogging in the books! ;)**

"Come on, Harry, I just wanna go a little bit further!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging my arm, her hair flying every-which-way in the cold wind. I glowered at her and pulled my scarf further up my face, but followed, gazing around moodily. Merlin knows why she decided to drag me to a bloody _field_ in the middle of winter. A field! And she hadn't even told me why we were even here.

"Hermiooneeeee!" I whined, trying to piss her off so she'd let me go back. She only rolled her eyes at me and bounced off, flicking snow up in her wake. I trudged along, glaring at the white ground, but was suddenly sure the sounds of my footsteps were out of sync with my stepping. I glanced up at Hermione, but she was too far off for the sound to be that loud, and she was walking faster, too. I frowned, confused, and turned my head slightly, so I could see if someone was following us. There was no one there, but I could see a pale-looking leaf fluttering along.. in the complete opposite direction of the wind. Screwing my face up, I stared hard at the leaf. It suddenly stopped, as if it knew it was being watched. It hung, suspended in mid-air. My eyes widened, completely weirded out, and darted after Hermione.

"Hermione! There's something over there! I think there's someone spying on us or something!" I panted. She, again, rolled her eyes, and said in a bored tone, "Then go ask who it is and say hello! We're just going a little further." I sighed. She never listened to me. "I'm serious!" I cried, trying to make her see sense and let me leave this Merlin-for-saken field. "Nice to meet you Serious, I don't believe we've met." She smiled. I groaned, and she danced off again. I turned around, and then froze. _I could see footsteps walking towards me._ My eyes widened, and I pulled out my wand as if fearless. I was anything but.

"Alright, I know you're there! Take off the cloak!" I said loudly, almost in a I'm-really-bored-of-this tone. The stalker complied; I could see a foot and part of an arm revealed as they tried to free them self of the tangled cloak. I frowned and watched closer, trying to determine who it was; considering they were so close, I probably should've been able to tell more than that it was a male – I could tell by the body shape, and the annoyed grunts. Finally, it was thrown off, and my eyes widened, for what must have been the fourth time that afternoon, for it was Malfoy, stood before me with a crazed expression, tousled hair and an anything _but_ warm outfit. I frowned a little in confusion.

"_Mal_foy? What are you doing here?" I said incredulously, really not believing this. He smirked, an eyebrow lifted and advanced on me. Out of instinct I backed away, but he suddenly leapt on me, pushing me to the ground. I felt all my breath leave my breath in a strangled gasp as the larger boy squashed me, and I pushed on his chest fruitlessly as he straddled me, grinning mischievously.

"Malfoy! Get off!" I tried to sound commanding, but he was squashing me, and it came out pleading. He ignored my 'command' and instead leaned closer, his breath, rolling in pale clouds, tickled my cheeks. I flinched slightly and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you want?" His dark grey eyes sparkled in the pale, cold light of the day, and he leaned closer still, his breath now stroking the shell and lobe of my ear. I shivered, then held myself stiffly, disgusted with myself for my reaction. I felt myself tense as he finally spoke, answering my question.

"_You._" His voice was low and husky, and his breath came out ragged as he traced his tongue, which was too warm against the bitter cold, along the edge of my ear. I shivered and groaned inwardly, but again tried to push him off.

"Malfoy. This is-"

"Call me Draco, Harry." He purred in my ear, eliciting another shiver, and a wave of slight shock to run through me. Since when were we on first name terms? Apparently when he decided my ear was a good substitute for a lollipop; I whimpered and bit down on my lip as he gently took my lobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently.

"Nnnnghh.. Draco.." I whispered, my hand lifting from his chest to tangle in his hair.. his hair. So soft, pale and free.. I noticed he hadn't gelled it today, but my thoughts were cut off as he trailed soft kisses down my jaw line. He finally hovered over my lips, both our breath coming out in pants, our mouths hanging open as we did so.

"Draco.. I-" He again cut me off, pressing his lips hard against mine. My first thought was to shove him off and leg it, but his lips.. moving so languidly against mine.. I couldn't help responding, and he roughly ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I allowed him entry; I clearly wasn't thinking right today, but the feel of his hot, wet tongue stroking and massaging mine made me forget everything but his name and how good it felt. He grunted softly against my mouth and I pressed against him harder, lifting my body to press closer to his as I tugged at his hair eagerly. His lips left mine almost as suddenly as they had found them; he now trailed kissed down the side of my neck, his mouth hot and wet against my cold skin. He nibbled and sucked at the front of my throat, I threw my head back and sighed in ecstasy, but the pleasure was short-lived. The weight of his warm, welcoming body was suddenly gone from mine, as were his lips and hands. My head sprung up and my eyes searched for him in a panic. My skin felt freezing where his tongue had collided with it, my lips felt lonely on my stricken face. I finally found him; lying on his back a few feet away, looking dazed and slightly wounded.

"_Harry!_ Are you okay!" My heart sunk as I recognized Hermione's voice as she bounded towards me, her wand still in her hand, pointing straight at Draco. My eyebrows creased a little as she reached me; I quickly stood up, brushing myself of snow.

"Hermione? What- why- what?" I demanded.

"Oh per-lease Harry, you were clearly losing against him! I had to intervene!" She sighed.

"He's very dominant in his movements!" I flushed angrily. I was also a little confused; why was she being so cool about discovering Draco and myself wrapped up in each other in the snow?

"You can't possibly think you could win a fight against Malfoy, can you? Where did he go, anyway?" I spun round without answering her though I got what she meant now; she thought we were fighting.. My relief was far-fetched; as I scanned the area for any sign of the blonde stalker that had been with me minutes ago, I spotted a tiny, pale leaf bouncing along, this time in the right direction of the wind.

**So? How did you guys like it? That was my dream, edited a little to make it make sense; you wouldn't believe the kind of random stuff my brain comes up with! xD I think I should point out that the 'pale leaf' is the **_**price**_** tag on Draco's Invisibility Cloak – silly boy forgot to take it off before he went Harry-spotting ;D**

**Btw: If I get enough reviews, I might put my mind together and come up with another random attack from Draco x] So review! :D You get cookies! Not really.. but you get more Drarry to read! :D**

**Salti xx :)**


End file.
